Minerva
by DelilahAspen
Summary: He'd never met a girl quite like Minerva.
1. Scarlett

The crowd was amazed. Perfect. The show was running smoothly, everything was going as planned. Now, it was time for the 'interactive' part of the show.

"Can we get a volunteer?" Jack asked. Dozens of hand flew up into the air. Many young women were grinning, hoping that he would pick them. His eye fell on a girl about his age, leaning back in her seat and watching with amusement. She was fiddling with a lipstick case, her lips painted a bright shade of red. "How about you?" Jack held out his hand. The lady was seated directly in the front of the stage, she looked more amused as she allowed him to pull her up and onto the stage.

"I didn't volunteer." she said lightly, sliding the lipstick case into the back pocket of her jeans.

"I know. What's your name?"

"Scarlett Rose." she smiled, but Jack noted that something in her eyes gave away the fact that she was lying.

"I'm Jack Wilder, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one." telling the truth.

"Same, I'll have to buy you a drink. Anyway, Merritt here needs a volunteer for his next trick."

"Again, I'm not volunteering." but either way, she was handed off to Merritt.

Merritt looked her up and down quickly before saying, "You're born on December 8, 1992 in London."

"You're close, it's December 25, 1992 in Yorkshire." she corrected, Henley raised an eyebrow. Merritt was never corrected.

"Either way you aren't a natural born American, right?"

"Right." Scarlett looked amused again.

This act went on for another five minutes, Merritt would say some random fact about 'Scarlett' and she would correct it. She was very calm and collected the entire time. "What are you doing in Vegas?" Merritt asked.

"Oh, everybody needs to visit Sin City once in a while. It's the crazy places like this that make life worth living." she winked at Jack once before sauntering off the stage, leaving the Horsemen open mouthed.


	2. YouTube

Minerva Rose Windsor was carefully leaning into the mirror reapplying her lipstick. Frowning, she tugged a tissue from the box nearby and wiped off the dark red colour, revealing her pale pink lips.

Minerva was in the bathroom of her friend Jeanette's apartment in Vegas. Jeanette was out of town and Minerva was apartment sitting for her. In the meantime, Jeanette had given her Four Horsemen tickets to Minerva and told her to put them to good use.

"It would be a huge waste of money if you didn't go, Erva. I'm going to be at Rachel's all week, and I don't get back until later that night, after the show you can come right back here and bitch about how bored you were, I'll be waiting. Besides, this is my gift for watching the apartment. Please Erva." Jeanette had begged and Minerva didn't want to upset her, so she had reluctantly agreed. The night of the show, Minerva had decided simply to wear her dark blue skinny jeans and a sleeveless black silk top with silver lining on the hem.

Groaning, Minerva hurriedly rubbed her lip balm across her lips before twisting up the lipstick and smearing it onto her lips, dabbing away the excess with another tissue. Cramming some money into the back of her phone case, she stuffed it into her back pocket, next to her lipstick case. Tugging on her black heels, she ran a hand through her hair to tousle it up and ran out of the door.

* * *

After the show, Minerva waited for the crowd to diminish before pulling out her phone and dialing Jeanette's number. "Erva?" Jeanette asked when she picked up. "Erva, I just got on the plane to Vegas."

"That's great! I'm at the show. It's over and I'm contemplating on how to get back to the apartment. I spent all my money on the cab ride here and dinner."

"Erva, I wish I could pick you up, but you know, I'm not in Vegas."

"That's fine Jen. I'll just walk."

"Don't Erva, that could be dangerous."

"I'll be fine Jen. I can take care of myself."

"If you insist." then Jeanette mentioned something about the plane taking off and hung up. Minerva sighed before getting up from her seat and leaving the concert hall, it was ten thirty. If she hurried, she could make it back to Jen's by eleven fifteen.

* * *

"Jack, that girl you pulled up. She was different, wasn't she?" Henley commented, packing up her bag.

Jack nodded, "She was different, she was lying about her name. It's not Scarlett."

"I think I've seen her before," Henley mused, frowning, "maybe she's a store clerk at a boutique. But that can't be it."

"Henley, didn't you show us her picture before?" Danny asked, shutting the lid on the box containing tracking bracelets.

"I could've sworn I did."

* * *

On the way back home, Minerva pulled her phone and started filming. "Hi Minis, it's me Minerva. I'm not in my cozy room back in London right now, I'm just walking the dark streets of Las Vegas. Just kidding I'm going back to my friend Jeanette's place. As you Minis know, I've spent the last month traveling America. Well, it's not really travelling when you only visit LA, New York, and Vegas. But I did get to meet so many of you and I got to meet more YouTubers."

Minerva grinned for the camera, glanced behind her shoulder and kept on walking. "I've been trying to speak with an American accent during my stay here in America, and it's working pretty well. I just left a magic show and they had a mentalist who knew I was from England. I admit, my accent did come out a bit during my conversation with him and I may or may not have given them a fake name. Or told them I'm twenty one, when I'm really twenty. ."

She laughed lightly before adding, "But on the bright side, I'm pretty sure Zoe and Alfie are waiting for me to get back home to London. I'm going on the plane tomorrow! But America was fun. I got to meet Jc Caylen, Ricky Dillon, Grace Helbig, so many lovely people. I also got a bunch of phone numbers so we can stay in touch! Alright Minis, I'm going to post this video as is from my phone. I need a good night's rest. Have a lovely night. Or day. Or evening. Have a lovely something! Task for you Minis, smile!" Minerva grinned widely, finished recording and uploaded the video to her YouTube account.

* * *

An hour later, Henley gasped loudly. "Look!" she cried, brandishing her phone. "I found 'Scarlett'!" A YouTube notification had just appeared on Henley's phone from YouTube. One of the channels she was subscribed to, MinervaErva, had just uploaded a video and it was titled, "About to leave America. :("


	3. Minspar

"She's a YouTuber. And she's twenty." Jack said in disbelief.

"She looks nineteen." Merritt replied, glancing down at the screen.

"She's joking," Henley cut in, scrolling through the comments the video had gotten, "she's really nineteen."

"Guys, let's get going. We need to catch a taxi to the Aria." Danny called out, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Merritt, Henley, and Jack all broke out of their conversation and reluctantly followed Danny out of the venue.

* * *

Back at Jeanette's apartment, Minerva's phone blew up with text messages. Most of them were from Zoe, but quite a few were from Finn, Caspar, and Grace. She had a missed call from Jeannette though.

_"Erva, sorry I can't be back home tonight. My flight deplaned at in Minnesota and the next flight to Vegas doesn't leave until tomorrow night. I'll try to get a hotel and stay there tonight.__ I know you have to leave tomorrow too, so I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to see you off. I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye Erva!" _

So Jeanette wasn't coming home. Great. Minerva sighed, then simply tossed her phone on the sofa and trudged off to the bathroom to shower. Her flight left at five pm tomorrow evening and she still needed to finish some last minute packing.

The next evening, Minerva dragged her suitcase out the door and tucked the key under the welcome mat. She had tied her burgundy hair into a long braid down her back, and covered her grey eyes with sunglasses. Reaching for her phone, she hit the 'Record' option on her YouTube Capture app and started filming a vlog as she walked down the hallway.

"Hello Minis. I'm just leaving my friend's place. Her plane got delayed so she couldn't meet me. Notice I'm talking normally again! Yep, a regular Yorkshire/London accent for you! I also realized, just last night, I hit 1.5 million subscribers! Thanks for watching the videos I make. I'm not a very interesting person." Minerva pushed the down button to the elevator, still speaking.

"Anyway, I got a text from Dan this morning. We're going to collab once I get back to London. Also, Zoe and I are going to give each other makeovers, we'll film that, Caspar and I are going to be having some fun in the sun with Jack and Finn too! But that might be on hold. Finn got a nasty sunburn last week. That idiot." Minerva sighed, the elevator doors opened and she stepped in, tugging her suitcase behind her.

"So now I'm in the lift, and it's a very nice lift," she moved the camera around to capture the views of the entire lift, "and as I'm on the 34th floor, I have about five minutes to wrap up this video. I just cannot wait to get back to London. I loved it here in America, but there's no place like home." smiling, Minerva hit the 'Stop' button and saved the video, she'd post it soon.

An hour later, Minerva leaned into the buttery leather seat of her first class plane seat. Being a YouTuber had it's perks. The plane had just taken off and was on it's way to New York, there she'd take a flight to London Heathrow and get picked up by Caspar Lee.

* * *

Back at the Aria hotel, Danny was on the phone with Dylan Rhoades regarding their next show. Merritt, Henley and Jack were sitting around Henley's laptop watching MinervaErva videos. Each of them had been intrigued by the mysterious volunteer and were trying to find out more about her.

Henley moved the mouse over and clicked on, "Slow Down- Selena Gomez Cover."

"Hi there Minis!" Minerva chirped, British accent light and her hair was similar to Henley's. Both of them had a deep burgundy color. "Today, I'm going to be singing my cover of Selena Gomez's Slow Down. You can check out the actual song down in the description and buy my song on iTunes, the link is below. I've got my trusty guitar with me. Well, it's not mine, it's Trevor Moran's but he let me borrow it. Later I might post a video of Jc Caylen and I pennyboarding! I'm going to fail, anyway, on with the song. Gosh, Erva, be cheesy why don't ya?" she muttered the last bit under her breath.

She started strumming her guitar and began singing, the three listened to the girl. "Breath me in, breath me out, music's got me going, breathe me in, breath me out, we'll go on till the morning."

Two minutes later, Minerva grinned and said, "Well, Jc's looking for me. See you Minis! I'm going to borrow Ricky's outro. See," she snapped once and ended up in the corner of the room, "you," snapping again, the jump cut put her by the door, "later!" a third snap had her in front of the camera. The screen went dark and a list of recommended videos came up.

* * *

"Caspar!" Minerva cried, pulling her suitcase towards the blonde South African boy.

"Erva!" Caspar replied, picking her up and twirling her around.

"As you can see here," Finn Harries spoke into the camera, he'd opted to tag along with Jack and Caspar, "Minerva and Caspar are acting like a couple. Again."

"Everyone let's get Minspar trending on Twitter!" Jack Harries, Finn's brother spoke into the camera, shoving Finn out of the way.

"Why not Casperva?" Caspar asked. Minerva, Finn and Jack began laughing, while Caspar stared at them puzzled.

"That makes it sound like you're a pervert!" Minerva cried out, giggling.

"Well, I am a slut." Caspar replied.

"Alright, let's get Miss. Windsor home, she must be tired." Finn said, offering her his arm while giving her suitcase to Jack. The odd quartet proceeded to leave the airport.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Danny told the group to pack their bags. "Why? Henley asked.

"We've got a show in London." was all he said. Merritt, Jack, and Henley all looked at each other.


End file.
